In recent years, a technology has been attracting attention in industrial fields in which a wide variety of functions are induced by way of forming a precision microspace into various products and then forming members with the microspace. For example, a technology has been developed in which a precision microspace is constructed into semiconductor devices and an air layer, existing in the space, is utilized as a dielectric layer; and technologies of liquid-ejecting devices etc. have been developed in which a large number of precision microspaces are formed, electrical or thermal pressure-generating elements are inserted into them, and liquids such as inks, filled into the precision microspace, are quantitatively and continuously ejected.
In regards to methods of forming the precision microspace, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of forming a continuous precision microspace of an ink pool to supply an ink to an ink-pressure chamber, in which the precision microspace is formed by way of laminating a plurality of plate-like members, into which small and large pores are formed to form side walls of respective spaces, and consolidating them by an adhesive.
In addition, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of forming an ink pressure chamber by way of forming a metal layer on a resin film, removing intermittently the metal layer using sandblast and etching treatment, and adhering a plate member so as to surround the resulting depressed portion.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-63052 A
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 11-342607 A